Am I With You?
by OTPFinchel
Summary: A Finchel storyline but it starts with St. Berry. Rachel doesn't know whether she belongs with Jesse or Finn.
1. Today My Life Begins by Bruno Mars

Am I With You?

A Finchel storyline but it starts with St. Berry. Since this is a Glee fanfic, I thought of adding a song next to the chapter, just to give out what kind of chapter it will be.

Note: THIS WON'T HAVE A HAPPY ENDING! This is all from Rachel's point of view. Chapter 1 starts with Rachel taking a public bus home.

Chapter 1 - _Today My Life Begins_ by Bruno Mars

I'm sitting inside the bus, full of people that I don't like but at least I'm travelling home. Most people in the bus attend Carmel High and only a few in here attend William McKinley. I'm squished next to a Carmel person and with only the Funny Girl soundtrack playing in my earphones to keep me calm. My friend, Kurt Hummel is sitting quite far from me so I can't talk to him. As the bus constantly stops, more people are finally getting off. Yes, that means more seats!

"Excuse, me?" I turn to look at the Carmel boy that is sitting right next to me. He is small and he wears glasses. He has black hair and on his lap sits a bag about to spill with books inside.

"Can you please move to another seat?" he asks me in a tiny voice that I can barely hear. What a JERK! As I'm about to stand up to get away from this guy, the bus stops abruptly which nearly sends me flying but I gain back my balance. I found a seat behind the rude boy that told me to move, and decide to sit there instead. The bus starts to move and I look outside the window and I see Kurt outside, crossing the road. I didn't even get time to say goodbye to him.

"So, I'll call you when I have the time but, usually I'm so busy practising my dance steps and I just got a recording deal." I slowly turn my head towards where the voice is coming from and I caught a glimpse of …Oh my God! Jesse St. James! He's the-

"I'm the leader of Vocal Adrenaline." He says to the three girls surrounding him. They all seem to giggle in sync. He must have realise I was staring at him because he looks my way. Immediately, I look back towards the window, pretending I was so fascinated with whatever was outside. The bus comes to another stop and it's my time to get off.

"Sorry, girls. This is my stop" I look back towards Jesse, just as he was standing up to get off his seat. "I'd love to talk to all three of you again. Maybe at the same time. We could have a …" Suddenly his voice gets really quiet to a whisper and I couldn't hear the rest of his sentence. Jesse starts walking to the door and just as he was about to step off, he waves goodbye to the three girls. I smile, wishing he were waving to me instead…

WAIT! This is also my stop.

The bus starts to move and I stand up as fast as I can and shout, "Wait! I'm getting off here too!" I run to the door and the bus driver opens it. I step off into the warm summer air and start to walk straight ahead. Then I see a couple of meters ahead of me, is Jesse St. James. And that's when I smile, thinking if whether we'd make a good couple.


	2. Thinking Of You by Katy Perry

Chapter 2 – _Thinking Of You_ by Katy Perry

I'm in love. Even though I've never spoken to the guy, I know this is love. With Jesse St. James. I love his name. I love how we share the same taste in music. I overheard him talking about Broadway musicals the other day. He's got good taste in fashion and he is really smart. But my favourite things about him are his blue eyes and his smile. I know I should talk to him, before I start thinking up what our kid's names are going to be, but every time I make eye contact with him I feel my stomach turn and my hands start to sweat.  
>Maybe I should talk to somebody about my feelings towards Jesse. My dads? No. Maybe, my friends. Ok, I'll tell my friends about Jesse tomorrow.<p>

* * *

><p><em>School, The Next Day at Glee Rehearsal<em>

"Doesn't that dwarf, Berry, got a boyfriend?" Santana asks loudly, 'I mean if she got a guy with her instead of walking down the halls by herself all the time, she wouldn't be getting slushie facials everyday" Santana and Brittany laugh.

I turn around to face Santana and shout

"For your information, Santana, I am in love. He doesn't come to this school" That's not a lie.

"And we have been going out for 2 weeks now." That was a lie. Straight away as I said that, I hear whispering and the other glee kids giving me a look.

"Really, Berry? What's his name?" Santana smirks.

"Jesse St. James."

"What's this I hear about Jesse?" Mr Schue walks in the room, clueless of what Santana and I've been talking about for the past minute.

"Rachel's in love with him." Quinn smiles, enjoying my humiliation. I sit back down in my chair, going red of humiliation.

"Rachel, he is our competition for regionals. You can't risk this," Mr Schue tells me off, "He can be a spy. Do you really want-"

'Stop it!" I interrupt, " I understand what you're trying to say but Jesse and I are in love and he is not a spy. I've talked to him about our situation."

Why do I keep lying? I look at everyone in the room but my eyes stop at Finn. I stare at him…looking for any signs of concern, but his face stays unreadable. He breaks the staring contest by looking down and shaking his head slowly. So, I storm out.

* * *

><p>I'd love to get reviews! :)<p> 


	3. Love You I Do from Dreamgirls soundtrack

Chapter 3 – Love You I Do from the Dreamgirls soundtrack

* * *

><p><em>Bus Stop, After School<em>

This day just keeps getting worse because now it's raining (it's weird for there to be rain during summer) and my bus is now more than 5 minutes late. Standing under the shelter, I wish one of my dads would come pick me up, but ever since they both started working none of them have the time to pick me up after school. I also wish that the STUPID BUS WOULD COME…

"Hey!" I turn towards the right (to whoever interrupted my thoughts) and I see someone running towards the shelter, whilst using their jacket to keep them dry from the rain. Then I realise that it's not just some boy, it's…Jesse. Jesse walks the rest of the way and stands right next to me. I try to hide my smile.

"Have I missed the bus?" Jesse asks. His clear blue eyes seem to sparkle and his hair has a few droplets of rain. Then, suddenly he gives me a confused look. Oh, shit! He's talking to me. Quick, say something smart.

"Ummm…oh…" I stammer, trying to remember what he asked. "No, it's just really late." Did I sound stupid? I look down, biting my lower lip. He laughs. He's got a cute laugh. I look back up at him and ask

"Why are you laughing?" He stops laughing and smiles instead.

"I'm just really happy that I didn't miss the bus because the next one comes 30 minutes later." He looks me up and down and extends his hand and say "I'm Jesse." I shake his hand.

"I'm Rachel Berry."

"Rachel Berry? The same Rachel that sang Don't Rain On My Parade at Sectionals?" I nod my head.

"Yes, that's me"

"I saw you sing. You were amazing but you lack Barbara's emotional depth."

Before I can answer him, I hear honking noise that startles me. I look up and see that the bus is already here. The bus driver opens the door and shout

"Are you two getting on?" Jesse walks inside but I hesitate, because I'm taking in the conversation Jesse and I had. I finally talked to him. I TALKED TO HIM!

"Rachel, are you getting on?" Jesse asks. I smile and step on the bus. This day might end well.


	4. You Got It Bad by Usher

CHAPTER 4 – You Got It Bad by Usher

_School, The Next Day _(Rachel walking in the crowded halls getting to class with books in her hands.)

* * *

><p>"Why, Jesse?" I turn around and see that the person asking me the question is Finn Hudson. He looks out of breath, like he's been trying to catch up with me. He repeats the question, "Rachel, why Jesse?"<p>

"What do you mean? Your question makes no…" He holds up his hand in front of my face, wanting me to stop talking.

"Why would you choose to go out with Jesse?"

"Finn, you make it sound like a bad thing." I say, growing tired of the conversation. I turn away from him and start walking again but he follows me.

"It is a bad thing, Rachel."

"Look, I am sick and tired of people telling me what and what not to do. I can date Jesse if I want to," I stop and face Finn, "All I ask is for you to leave me alone and wish me happiness."

"I can't do that." He shakes his head and I slowly walk away from him. I feel tears coming out of my eyes. I look back to see whether he is following me, but Finn stays where is and stares back at me. After a couple of seconds, he walks away, to the other direction.

* * *

><p>I was in love with Finn Hudson at the start, but he would never choose me. It was always another girl. Whether it's Quinn or Santana but never me. I remember the very first time I laid my eyes on the quarterback. It was the first day of freshman year, and I was already lost in school. I couldn't find my classroom and I was wandering the halls all by myself…and then I saw him (well, his back). He was looking at something so; he had his back to me. I wasn't quite sure what because he was standing far. I didn't want to talk to him (because he's a giant compared to me), but he was the only other person in the hallway. So, I walked up to him and as I came closer, I saw that he was staring at a display case. I stood next to him and saw that inside the case were trophies and old photos. There was 2 trophies of football games and there were a lot of photos. It was pictures of the past William McKinley football team. A picture of the team from '99 and '86. There was so much more but I didn't get time to look at all of them because he started to speak to me.<p>

"One day… One day, I want there to be a picture of me in here. Then I'll show it to my son and he will point and say, 'That's my dad!' You know what I mean?" he turned to me.

"I was never a sports fan." I turned to him and at that very second, I found myself speechless. He was so…so handsome. He made my heart race. And his eyes. I felt like I could stare into his brown eyes all day. I wanted him to hold me and never let go.

"That's too bad," He looked down at the timetable I'm was holding and said, "Are you lost? I could show you to your classroom, if you want. I already know my way around here."

I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't find my voice. So, I just nodded my head. He smiled at me and he started to walk.

"What's your name?" I followed him.

"R…Rachel. Rachel Berry."

"Well Rachel, here is your classroom," He stopped in front of a white closed door, "I guess this is goodbye."

Then he walked away. I didn't want to say bye to him. He was the greatest thing that happened to me on my first day of school and throughout that day all I thought about was the tall guy that helped find my classroom. And it wasn't until a couple of days that I found out his name. Finn Hudson. And Finn Hudson already had a girlfriend. Her name is Quinn Fabray.


End file.
